hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pages marked for deletion (Admin's only)
Pages that are MARKED FOR DELETION will be placed on this page by an administrator. Pages marked for deletion will have the template below on them, with a reason also being given as to why this has been done Aim In effort to clean up the wiki in a more effective manner, there is consideration to delete stubs that have a long span of not edits without notification. If you own any pages that you have not worked on due to lack of time or any other reasons, please comment on that page so it is not removed by mistake. Candidates for deletion (1) NOTICE TO ADMINISTRATOR USERS: YOU CANNOT DELETE A PAGE WITHOUT BUREAUCRAT AUTHORIZATION. PAGES ALLOWED TO BE DELETED WILL BE UNDER THE AUTHORIZED FOR DELETION SECTION BY A BUREAUCRAT. FAILURE TO COMPLY TO THIS WILL RESULT IN A SANCTION BY A BUREAUCRAT. *'2037 Super Outbreak -' Article Stub that has not been edited in Nearly 3 Weeks Pages petitioned (0) Authorised for deletion (0) Pages placed here can only be deleted if they are authorized by a bureaucrat. The authorizing bureaucrat will have their profile link by the page link and deletion reason. See above for more. The admin who places the page up for deletion will be the admin to delete the said pages they put up for deletion. Successful deletions (70) * Numerous fairly large cities - Not related to wiki topic. *2016 Graham - Jacksboro, Texas Tornado - Abandoned stub article *June 18, 2017 Tornado Outbreak - Abandoned, incomplete page *May 18-22, 2028 Tornado Outbreak - Author request for rewrite *2059 Super Outbreak - Abandoned, incomplete page *March 15, 2017 Ohio Outbreak *Worst start storm you have experience - More suited as a thread *Worst storm in the 21 *2013: The Night of 100 Tornadoes - Abandoned stub article *The super Ohio tornado outbreak - Abandoned stub article *2012 Dakotas-Nebraska Outbreak - Abandoned, incomplete page *Nevada Tornado Outbreak of 2014 - Abandoned, incomplete page *2015 SoCal Super Outbreak - Abandoned, incomplete page *July 2013 Tornado Totals - Abandoned page *List of Tornadoes from June to July 2015 - Abandoned, incomplete page *Tornadoes of 2022 - Abandoned, incomplete page *2023 Hurricane Maria Tornado Outbreak - Abandoned, incomplete page *August 18th, 2016 NYC Metro Area Severe Weather Outbreak - Abandoned page *Tornadoes of 2014 - Plagiarised from Wikipedia *List of F5 and EF5 Tornadoes (Shubbs) - Abandoned, page has no content whatsoever. * 2016 Severe Convective Watches - Unrelated to Wiki topic * 2019 Derecho Season - Unrelated to Wiki topic *July 16, 301,540,657 B.C Tornado Outbreak - Incomplete, lacked context *10000 BC North African Tornado - Incomplete, lack of context *1929 Tokyo Tornado - Incomplete, lacked context * Tornadoes of 1980 - Plagiarized from Wikipedia * Tornadoes of 1981 - Plagiarized from Wikipedia * Tornadoes of 1982 - Plagiarized from Wikipedia * Tornadoes of 1979 - Plagiarized from Wikipedia *2012 Colorado outbreak - Incomplete, lacks context *2012 Madagascar Tornado Outbreak - Incomplete, lacks context *2013 Toontown tornado - Abandoned, appears to have little significance to overall wiki contribution *June 2013 Tornado Totals - Incomplete, lacked context *July 21st, 2014 Las Vegas Tornado (Ryne) - Incomplete, lacked context *December 27, 2013-Janaury 5, 2014 tornado outbreak - Abandoned *The delaware tornado outbreak - Incomplete, lacked context * Tornadoes of 2015 - Plagiarized from Wikipedia *2015 Miami Tornado - Incomplete, lacked context *2015 Eastern US Outbreak (Ryne) - Incomplete, lacks context *2016 Interior Plains tornado outbreak - Incomplete, lacks context *2016 West Coast/Midwest Super-Outbreak - Incomplete, lacks context *Tornadoes of 2017 (Anon) - Incomplete, lacked context *Miami Florida Outbreak of 2018 - Incomplete, lacks context *Hurricane Imelda Tornadoes (2019) - Incomplete, lacked content *Tornadoes of 2036 - Abandoned, incomplete, lacked context *2038 Topeka, Kansas tornado - Incomplete, lacks context *Tornadoes of 2043 - Incomplete, lack of context *Tornadoes of 2044 - Stub article, abandoned *Tornadoes of 2045 - Stub article, abandoned *2058 Super outbreak(WCE, HH JAX, and Andrew444) - Incomplete, lacked context *2147 Super Outbreak - One of my abandoned, very old pages *List of European tornadoes from January - March 2241 - Abandoned, incomplete page *Tornadoes of 2077 - Abandoned, incomplete page ‎March 2-4 2037 tornado - Stub article *‎October 14. 2017 tornado outbreak - Stub article *‎June 13-15, 2020 tornado outbreak - Stub article *‎List of Tornadoes from April to May 2015 - Stub article ‎*April 28-30, 2023 tornado outbreak - Stub article *‎September 14-15 2037 tornado outbreak - Stub article *‎Tornado outbreak of June 16, 2017 - Stub article ‎*June 22, 2015 Tornado Outbreak - Stub article ‎*Tornado outbreak of June 13, 2016 - Stub article *‎Tornado Records - Stub article ‎*The 2016 Good Friday tornado outbreak - Stub article ‎*List of 3+ mile wide wedges (NoJO) - Stub article ‎*2019 Lake City tornado - Stub article *2027 Great Plains outbreak - Stub article ‎*2099 Mexico Outbreak - Stub article ‎*Tornadoes of 2051 - Stub article *Mega Tornado - Stub article *‎2017 California and Nevada Tornado Outbreak - Stub article ‎*1986 Madrid Tornado - Stub article Category:Tornadoes